mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diego Sanchez vs. Joe Stevenson
The fight was Diego Sanchez's lightweight debut. The Fight The first round began. They touched gloves. They circled with Sanchez utilizing his reach advantage and landing some jabs. Stevenson landed a good right and then another. Stevenson stuffed a takedown. Sanchez landed a knee to the bdoy. Sanchez landed a body shot, a right hand and an uppercut combination. Stevenson landed a left hook. Sanchez landed another big knee, this time high on the body. Sanchez missed a head kick. Sanchez landed some more uppercuts. Stevenson was smiling as he was getting hit. Sanchez landed some good combinations and an uppercut and Stevenson wasn't smiling anymore. Sanchez landed a body shot. Stevenson landed a straight right. Stevenson landed antoehr good right. Sanchez landed another uppercut and missed a right hand, tried the same thing. Sanchez landed a body shot, tried for the uppercut and missed. They clinched and Stevenson landed a knee inside before they broke quickly. Stevenson was smiling again. Stevenson landed a left hook over the top of Sanchez's jab. Stevenson checked a head kick. Sanchez landed another uppercut. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Sanchez landed a big knee and pounced with the uppercut combinations and spun around to take Stevenson's back. Stevenson lifted Sanchez up by the legs and they stood up and touched gloves. Stevenson checked a head kick. Sanchez missed a front kick. They clinched and Stevenson grabbed a headlock and turned it to a guillotine. Sanchez picked Stevenson up and slammed him but Stevenson ended up on top. Sanchez went for a guillotine of his own but Stevenson got out and they scrambled every which way but Sanchez had Stevenson's back. They stood. Sanchez looked for a kimura. They spun into a clinch and broke. The crowd applauded. Sanchez landed a good combination starting with the knee. Stevenson landed a straight right. Sanchez landed a good counter. Sanchez tried for another uppercut. Sanchez landed a good straight left. Stevenson landed a right to the body. Sanchez landed a good right hook. Stevenson landed a counter combination. Stevenson landed a good uppercut. Sanchez landed the body shot. Stevenson pushed forward with some good combinations of his own. Sanchez landed a combination. Stevenson checked a head kick and then another. The third round began. They touched gloves. Stevenson landed an uppercut combination. Sanchez landed a good right hand. Stevenson was smiling. Sanchez kept looking for the uppercut. Sanchez landed a good knee to Stevenson's midsection. Sanchez landed a good combination. Sanchez pushed forward with a combination. Sanchez landed a body kick. Sanchez went for the takedown but Stevenson sprawled. Stevenson waved his hands in the air for the crowd to react. Stevenson landed a combination. Sanchez landed a jab and then another and then another and finally a left hook now. Stevenson landed a jab and an uppercut. Stevenson landed a good combination. Sanchez landed an overhand right and an uppercut. Stevenson landed a left hook. Sanchez went for a takedown and shoved Stevenson down but Stevenson got back up and got Sanchez's back. They broke. Stevenson checked a head kick. They exchanged wildly in the last few seconds. The third round and the fight ended. Sanchez won by unanimous decision.